天ノ弱 (A Born Coward)
by Kyoichi Amaya
Summary: Gumi has always liked Kagamine Len. On their high school graduation day, she still doesn't have the courage to confess her feelings to him. A few years passed, and Gumi came back to Japan from her studies overseas only to discover that Len was engaged to a girl who is none other than her best friend, Hatsune Miku. Eventual Gumi X Len. (My first fanfic. Please have mercy on me...)
1. Chapter 1

A Born Coward (Chapter 1)

Drip, drop, drip, drop. Rain descends from the sky, wetting anything that stands in its path. Gumi walks along the long park trail with an umbrella to shield herself from the raindrops. The weather fits her mood, depression, betrayal, anger, hurt and sadness. A couple comes from the opposite side of the trail, laughing, cuddling, and joking with each other. Gumi looks up to see the source of happiness and the mere sight of them only breaks her heart more. The couple turns out to be the man she loves, Kagamine Len and her best friend, Hatsune Miku. Gumi quickly turns around and speeds off before they can spot her and call after her.

Gumi is soaking wet and is panting heavily. Once she regains her composure, she opens the door to her apartment room and slumped onto the floor. She couldn't hold it any longer, all of the mixed feelings she feels and locks up, she pours them out all together. 'How could she…..' Gumi thought bitterly as she sobs uncontrollably. 'How could you, Miku?! You're my best friend…. You know very well my feelings for Len! How could you do this to me?!' She wiped the hot burning tears raining down her face and pulls her leg up to meet her chest. 'How could you…. I trusted you…. You were like a sister to me…. How could you betray me like this?!' Yes, Gumi is hurt. Gumi is angry. Gumi is confused. Gumi feels betrayed. Gumi feels melancholy. Gumi is….. broken, never to be fixed again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Born Coward (Chapter 2)

~Flashback~

Any high school student should feel proud and joyful on their graduation day. Gumi was not. No, it was not because her marks weren't good enough (in fact, it was the total opposite), but it was because she had been in love with Kagamine Len and never had the courage to confess until their graduation day, even with her best friend's endless pestering. "Gumi! Hurry up, tell Len how you feel! You probably won't see him again; this is your last chance." Miku urged.

"B-bu-but w-wha-what if h-he rejects me?" Gumi stuttered nervously as she fidgeted around with her graduation toga.

"If he will reject you, then he must be insane! Any boy would want you as a girlfriend; you're what one would call beautiful." Miku wasn't lying. Gumi's green hue silky hair reaches her clavicle and her grass colored green orbs matches her hair perfectly. She has a perfect peach complexion and a kind personality to match all of her positive traits. She may look like a little girl, but looks can be deceiving, her hourglass figure tells people otherwise.

Just when Gumi was about to retort back, the boy of her dreams passed by the two best friends and gave his (unknowing to him) secret admirer a playful grin and a wink. Gumi promptly turned crimson in embarrassment and quickly looked away. Miku snickered and nudged her best friend. "I think he likes you…." She whispered in Gumi's ears.

"W-wh-what are y-you s-s-s-saying, Miku-chan? Th-there's no way someone like him would like a nobody like me!"

Miku sighed. "You have a very low self-esteem, Gumi." She said. "Give yourself some credits! It won't hurt." The carrot lover shook her head vigorously as a reply.

"Oi! Gummy-chan! Mi-chan! We're going to start soon!" Len's slightly hyperactive twin sister, Kagamine Rin, yelled from the hallway.

"Ok, we're coming! Ikuyo, Gumi!"

"Mi-Mi-Miku-chan! Ma-matte kudasai!"

"With that, I declare the grade 3 students of Crypton High School as graduates!" the principal announced. "Congratulations!"

The students cheered and shouted, and promptly throw their graduation hats up in the air. Each of them has a wide grin of joy and pride, some even cried in happiness. "Heya! Can ya guys believe it? We're high school graduates now! No more of those bitchy homework and projects!" Akita Neru shouted above the commotion as she wrapped her arms around Miku and Gumi's shoulders.

"Huh? Y-yeah….." Gumi was secretly sad that she graduated high school and no, not because she doesn't want to stay in high school forever, but because she will miss her friends.

"What's with the gloomy face, Gummy Bear? Cheer up!" Neru said. Hearing Neru's nickname for her made her grin broadly. Neru is one of the rowdiest girls in Crypton High. Scratch that, she IS the rowdiest girl in school. She is the type of girl who can make someone go home running to their mommies with just a glare. Oh yes, with a foul mouth like Neru's, she tends to curse-a lot, in fact. But, despite all of that, she is still a supporting and a caring friend.

"M-M-Megpoid-san." A shy and socially awkward Yowane Haku stuttered softly. "Ha-Hatsune-san and A-Akita-san, con-congratulations f-f-for graduating."

The three girls shared a confused look on their faces before they burst out laughing. "What are ya, saying, Haku?" Neru said. "Why the hell would you congratulate us?"

Haku gulped nervously. "Be-be-because you-you guys graduated high school."

"Baka! We all graduated high school. There's no need for congratulating us!" Neru untangled her hand from Gumi's shoulder and wrapped it around Haku's. "We should be the ones congratulating you! You're scores are the second highest among all grade 3 students!"

Haku blushed in embarrassment. "O-o-oh…. It was nothing….." Gumi smiled at the scene taking place before her. It made her more upset to leave Japan to continue her studies. Suddenly, a flash of glomped the carrot lover, making her fall down with a 'thud'.

"Rin-san!"

"Gummy-chaaan! I'm soooo happy that we graduated! I'm going to continue my studies to become a vet and….." Rin rambled on and on about her plans on helping the poor little bunnies hunted by big scary wolves and how she was going to feed them ice creams since everyone loves ice cream.

"That's great, Rin-san!" Gumi replied, not really listening.

"Gummy-chan agrees! I shall do it then!" And with that, she hopped off. Sometimes, Gumi wonders how the heck Rin passed all of her examinations.

"Hey." A voice Gumi would recognize everywhere spoke. Her instincts took over, making her turn crimson.

"Hi, Len-kun." She replied nervously.

"Soooo… Have you made any plans for your future?" he asked casually.

Gumi nodded. "I'm going to England to continue my studies and get a PhD."

"Cool."

"How about you?"

"Well…. I'm going to a university in Osaka. I'm taking engineering."

"That's nice…." Insert awkward silence here. 'Now's my chance! I need to tell him my feelings for him!' she thought frantically. "L-L-Len-kun…."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I…."

"You?"

"I-I wa-want to say that-that I-I-I…." 'I want to say that I love you.' was what Gumi wanted to tell him. Unfortunately, shyness got the best of her. "I j-j-just want to say that I-I'll a-a-always be your friend!" she blurted out. 'I missed my chance!'

Len chuckled. "Why are you saying? You're not gonna die tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, I have to go now, my mom wants to take Rin and I to dinner with my whole family. See ya, Gummy-chan!" Gumi mustered out a smile and waved.

G-goodbye, Len-kun!" Once he was out of sight, she hung down her head as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"What's wrong, Gumi?" Miku inquired, as she approached her best friend.

"I screwed up. Again. I lost my chance to tell Len-kun my feelings." Gumi whispered in reply and buried her face in her palm.

"There, there, Gumi. It's not your fault." Miku comforted and patted her back gently. Gumi didn't reply, tears flowed down her face as she sobbed quietly.

_Sayonara, Len-kun._

**_Thank you so much, Twisted Paradox for reviewing, following and for putting my story in your favorites! You're the best!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A Born Coward (Chapter 3)

_I really should start doing the disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even a single teensy weensy tiny little thing other than the plot. This one's dedicated to Twisted Paradox. Thanks so much for supporting me. I apologize for the delay and for any mistakes!_

~Flashback~

Gumi sat in the airport waiting room patiently. To pass the time, she pulled out the adventure novel she had recently bought. Her mind couldn't focus on the book; she was too excited and overjoyed since she was finally going home to her beloved country, Japan. She missed everything there, the atmosphere, the environment, the traffic, the…. um… well…. everything! And most importantly, she would be finally reunited again with her family and friends.

Gumi couldn't believe it; 3 years had passed in a blink of an eye. She passed her tests with flying colors, graduated university, was given the valedictorian award, and of course, got her PhD. Her mind often drifts off to her friends and family back in Japan. Oh, how she missed them! There isn't a night she would not cry, her heart longing for her high school friends. Sure, she made lots of friends in her university campus and they were an interesting and nice bunch of people, but sometimes, she just felt she couldn't relate to them.

Miku…. Len…. Neru….. Rin…. Haku…. Kaito…. Luka….. Meiko….. Gakupo….. SeeU…. Teto…. Lily… She missed them, her old high school classmates, soooo much that it hurts. She even missed the annoying, loud and boisterous heterochromatic Piko who constantly makes fun of people's name for crying out loud!

"Gate 40 for Japan Airline heading for Tokyo is now opened. Passengers are kindly asked to board the plane. Thank you." A voice from the loud speaker announced. Gumi promptly shut her book close, shoved it into her bag, grabbed her hand carry luggage and quickly lined up to board the plane. She couldn't control the excitement she felt any longer, she literally jumped up and down in her seat, squealing quietly to herself with joy. 'I'm finally going home!' she inwardly squealed excitedly. 'After 3 years, I'm finally going home!'

Over the years, Gumi had (finally) developed some self-confidence; she is now braver to talk to strangers though she still stutters sometimes. Studying in England for three years also made her picked up the sophisticated British accent. Due to her hobby for reading any books she came across, she is officially a walking encyclopedia now.

Imagine her uncontainable joy when the plane finally soared across the beautiful orange sky. It took her half an hour or so to calm herself down. The plane would probably not touch down Tokyo International Airport until the next morning, so it would be very wise to have plenty of rest so she could immediately meet up with all her friends. Gumi slept right away after she had gulped down the served airline food. For the first time ever in 3 years, she was finally able to have a good night's sleep.

The tingling excitement that had left Gumi a few hours before was back. The air craft finally touched down to her beloved home country. After going through the incredibly long immigration and stuff, she walked out of the airport to be greeted by a wonderful sight. Waiting outside for her was Neru, Rin, Kaito, Luka, Lily, Gakupo, Haku and Meiko. "Gummy-chaaaan~~ you've come home! Hooray!" Rin screamed with delight and tackled the green hue hair girl into hug.

"Ohayo, Rin-san." Gumi greeted with a grin. Her friends surrounded her and started bombarding her with tons of questions.

"How was England, Gumi?"

"Did you get your PhD?"

"Did you miss us?"

"Are you going to another country to work?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, people! One at a time, please!" The gang exchanged looks of bewilderment; the old Megpoid Gumi would never be brave enough to do that, she would usually look down, shuffled her feet shyly and answered with "n-no", "y-y-yes" or "I-I-I g-g-guess…."

Neru slapped her back. Hard. "Looks like you've built up some courage, Gummy Bear!" Gumi sighed. Some things never change, doesn't it?

Gakupo walked up and pulled Gumi into an embrace. "Good to see you again, cousin."

"Good to see you too, Gakupo. Would you let me go? It's embarrassing."

Gakupo faked gasped. "My little cousin has grown up!"

Gumi rolled her eyes. "And you haven't change at all."

"Ouch."

Gumi looked around. She noticed that her best friend and her crush were missing. "Hey guys? Where's Miku and Len-kun?"

The chattering stopped as they silently communicated with their eyes. They turned their backs towards Gumi and huddled together like a team discussing something secret. "Should we tell her?" Kaito asked.

"She'll find out sooner or later. We better tell her now." Meiko answered.

"Do you think so?" Luka asked uncertainly. "She'll be crushed."

"We've got no choice." They turned around again and gave each other the 'you tell her' look.

"Did something bad happen to them?" Gumi questioned nervously.

"No…. But something DID happen that involves them." Neru said. Gumi had a feeling that it was not pretty.

"What is it?" The blonde tsundere gave her friends the 'are you sure this is a good idea?' look. They responded with a curt nod. "Len and Miku….. they…. uh….. er….. they….."

"They what?" Gumi was starting to get impatient.

"They umm….."

"What Neru wanted to say," Meiko cut in. "Is…. that…. Miku and Len….. They-they're…. engaged….. to each other."

The words were like a hard slap on Gumi's cheek. Her heart was shredded into pieces as she looked down, her bangs covering her green orbs. Tears welled up in her eyes flowed down her face. Lily walked up to comfort her sister, for she knows that the news hit her very badly. She was aware of Gumi's undying love for Len. Imagine the pain if you know your crush was engaged. The pain that Gumi felt was twice, no, five times more painful. Who wouldn't feel hurt if your best friend who supported you and nagged you to confess to your crush was suddenly engaged to him?

Gumi's friends looked away, part of them was sad for Gumi. But the other part of them was furious at Miku for doing such a thing to her best friend. They too, still couldn't get over the fact how much Miku had changed over the years. The sweet, caring, likeable Miku was no more. Instead, she was replaced with a mean, vain, cruel Miku.

Gumi's crying had turned into a sob. She was too hurt, too much in pain to think of anything. Her so-called best friend had betrayed her. For the first time ever, Gumi wished that she had not come home.

_I found the cover picture in Google. I do not own it either._


	4. Chapter 4

A Born Coward (Chapter 4)

_I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating soon. I had homework to do (Yes, my teachers gave me homework for the holidays.) and other many things to do._

_I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters! All I own is the plot. I would like to thank BlackCatNeko999 for reviewing, following & for putting this fanfic in your favorites. Thank you, Twisted Paradox, for reviewing. Thank you, Ajet-chama, for following my fanfic. And finally, thank you, YOselena for following and adding my fic to your favorite list. You guys are the best, honestly! Anyway, on with the story!_

Gumi's health has been declining recently. She refuses to eat, rest, or even get out of her house. She spends most of her time staring morosely into space. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she is extremely depressed. She had planned to apply as a doctor once she arrived in Japan, but she is in no condition to talk to anyone. Her friends and family did everything they could to cheer her up but to no avail. Neru once went as far as tying Gumi up to feed her. She had promised her to eat a proper meal everyday to avoid Neru's wrath. (Imagine Izumi Curtis from FMA when she is angered. Yes, Neru is exactly like that. *Shudders*)

Gumi appreciates all of her friends and family's effort, really. And she certainly knows that she should move on. But every step she takes, it hurts. It hurts a lot. She wants to confront Len and ask him to explain all of this. She wants to talk to Miku, ask her why she would do this to her. But she can't.

Gumi sighs and ruffles her green locks. She hasn't got enough sleep in the past few days and her eyes seem to weigh a ton. She dragged herself towards the fridge to get something to eat. Nothing. The fridge is empty, not even a single egg. Gumi doesn't want to bother her friends. They had done so much for her. She thinks for a moment, and then finally decides to go to the nearest supermarket to fill in her empty fridge (and her empty stomach). She grabs her jacket, combs her messy hair and leaves her apartment reluctantly.

The air outside is crispy, but fresh, nonetheless. After locking herself up for a few days in her room, the color of the outside world blinds Gumi's eyes. She has forgotten that she missed this environment, and how she had longed for it. Gumi strolls along the road that led into the city, people seem to be smiling cheerfully at her and she cannot help but smile back.

-Time skip-

Gumi is currently in a café, silently eating her late breakfast. The chair opposite of her is filled with her grocery bags. Her phone suddenly rings, jolting her back to reality. She picks it up and looks at the caller ID. It is Neru. Probably she is calling Gumi to scold her to eat proper meals every day. "Hello?"

"Morning, Gummy Bear!"

"Morning, Neru."

Neru goes straight to the point. "Have you eaten your breakfast yet?"

Gumi sighs inwardly. Yup, she is going to lecture her about eating proper meals. No doubt about it. "I am right now."

"Very good Gummy Bear!" Neru replied. "And don't forget to eat your lunch and dinner. I'll be checking up on you later."

Gumi sighs again. Once Neru has made up her mind, it's (almost) impossible for anyone to change it. "Alright, fine."

"See ya later then, Gummy Bear!" And she hangs up. A few seconds later, her phone rings again.

"Hello?"

"Gumi, its Luka."

"Oh. Hi Luka,"

"Are you alright?" The other end asks worriedly. "I haven't heard from you ever since we met in the airport."

"I'm fine. Neru just called me just now; she said she will be checking up on me later."

Luka giggles. "That's Neru for you. Anyway, I'm glad that you're fine. Like our blonde tsundere friend, I'll be checking up on you later too."

"Aww Luka! Not you too!"

"See you."

"I hope she's lying." Gumi grumbles as she puts away her phone and continues to eat. Before her spoon touches her mouth, though, her phone rings – again. For the freakin' third time in a row. "Oh, for crying out loud!" She cries in frustration. Without bothering to check the caller ID, she presses the receive call button and put her phone to her ears. "WHAT NOW?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Chillax, Gumi! It's me, Kaito!"

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Kaito. What is it?"

"How are you doing? Everyone's anxious about you."

Gumi gives the answer she gave to the last two people who called her. "I'm fine."

"Good. I'll be going to your apartment later to see how you're doing with Lily, Gakupo, Rin, SeeU and Meiko. Oh, and Piko too. He's worried as well."

Gumi splutters out her drink and coughs. "First Neru, then Luka, and then you, Gakupo, Lily, Rin-san, SeeU-chan, Meiko-san and Piko. Why don't we just hold a party?" She replied sarcastically.

Sadly, Kaito didn't seem to understand the great gift of life, though. "That's a great idea! I'll tell everyone else! See you in a few hours!"

"Wait! I was just-"It was futile. Gumi is already talking to the dial tone. "Doesn't that guy understand sarcasm?" She grumbles. Her sad features swiftly changes into a mirthful one. 'They went through all that trouble…. For me…. I'm grateful already.'

Walking home with her shopping bags, Gumi feels refreshed already. She feels as if she is a phoenix, with just a dip in fire, she is reborn. With a smile on her face, she saunters home happily. She decides to take the long path by passing through the park. The sight of children running about cheerfully improves her mood by a hundred; she is back to her old self already. Gumi must have been not paying attention to her surroundings since the next thin she knows was that she bumps into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Gumi apologizes profusely as she bows down. "That was so careless of me. I apologize."

The person she bumps into lets out an irritated huff. She stands up and dusts herself as if she has been sprinkle by dust. "You better be sorry! You almost ruined my ¥50 000 cashmere sweater! I swear! What is with people these days? They have no sense of fashion whatsoever! They are a shame to today's society! They ought to be punished severely." (LOL! XD Can you believe her?)

Gumi jerks her head upwards and she cannot believe what she is seeing with her own eyes. "Y-you!"

_I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible, I promise. Please kindly leave a review, guys! Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

A Born Coward (Chapter 5)

_I do not own Vocaloid! (If I did, I would already officially pair up Gumi and Len together.)_

_Thank you: loveliecoraima for following and reviewing, Twisted Paradox and BlackCatNeko999 for reviewing and Bznboy and satuross for following. You guys rocked my day! On with the story!_

"Y-you! Miku!" Gumi's face is a perfect impression of a fish out of water. Her mouth opens and closes her eyes as big as a saucer. The feelings of happiness, nervousness and anger are all mixed up together in super high speed inside her.

Miku lets out a huff. "Oh! If it isn't little crybaby Megpoid Gumi who cries over her engaged little crush! Boo-hoo!" She sneers. Okay, scratch off happiness and nervousness out of the list. Gumi is boiling mad. Miku can bad mouth her all she wants, to her heart's content. But no one, not even a king or a prince, can insult her friends and gets away with it.

"What's the big idea, Hatsune Miku? What happened to you?!"

"I got more gorgeous than ever." Gumi gags in disgust at her former best friend's _narcissism and massive ego. When her friends told her about how Miku changed 180˚, Gumi had doubted them. She had even sided with Miku. But now, she can see how true her friends are. In fact, she seems to be worse than what her friends had described her to be._

In her anger and fury, Gumi brushes off any other feelings aside. "Listen, Hatsune." She growled menacingly. "No one and I mean no one; insult my friends and gets away with it."

Miku bats her eyelashes innocently. "Oh? But aren't I your friend? Your best friend!" That statement catches Gumi off guard. Shock and guilt fills her heart and it can be clearly seen throughout her face. "Ha! You should've seen your face, Megpoid. Nah, I'm just kidding, you're not my best friend. I don't make friends with unfashionable peasants and that include your so-called friends." Her face twists in disgust. "They are what society calls living scum."

Gumi's rage meter has reached its maximum point. Hatsune Miku has just strike a nerve. Stand back, everyone; let Gumi do what we all want her to do. She reels back her arm and bitch slaps Miku across the face. Hard.

Miku gasps and holds her red cheek. Her face is a perfect imitation of a deer in the headlights. "What did you do that for, you bitch!" She shrieks like a banshee. Gumi folds her arms and gives her an ice cold glare.

"I did warn you. No one insults my friends and gets away with it."

"You ruined my make up! You are going to pay for that!" Miku swings her arm to hit Gumi. At the brink of hitting Gumi's face, someone catches her arm.

"Miku, what are you doing?" A voice questioned, making Gumi promptly look up. The sight of him makes her eyes go wide. Her savior has sky blue orbs and honey blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail. He looks like Gumi's hyperactive friend, Rin, in some ways.

"L-L-Len-kun…." Gumi whispers.

"Hey, Gumi. Long time no see." He smiled kindly at her.

Miku snatches her arm back and cuddles against Len. "Lenny~ Gumi just slapped me! Look!" She whines like a spoilt brat, showing her red cheek to her boyfriend

Len's eyes travels from Gumi to Miku, then to Gumi and back to Miku again. "Gumi isn't the type of person to attack a person without a reason. You must have done or said something that pissed her off, Miku."

To say that the two females are surprise is a big, fat lie. One is aghast while the other is astonished. "Lenny!"

"Let's go back, Miku-chan. I have many things to do." With that, he drags a shell shocked Miku away after mouthing, 'I'm sorry' to Gumi and giving her an apologetic smile.

"Len-kun….." Gumi watches as the figure of her heart's desire goes further and further away. Sadness washes over her as she picks up her fallen groceries and continues her walk home. Gumi isn't sad about herself; her sadness is directed to Len. Judging by how he acted, he seemed as if he doesn't truly love Miku. A boyfriend who loves his girlfriend with his heart and soul would have surely hit the one who hurts his mate, no matter if it is a he or a she. Questions swirl around her mind. Does Len truly love Miku? Does he hate her for slapping Miku? Why did he apologize for Miku's mistake? She cannot find the perfect emotion she is feeling right now. Part of her is happy to see Len again. Another part of her is pained, while a teeny tiny part of her, Gumi's dark side, feels hatred.

Without noticing it, Gumi has reached her apartment. She pulls out the key from her pocket and unlocks the door. She switches open the light to be greeted by her friends throwing flour at her. "Guys!"

"Nice to see you back to your old self, Gummy Bear. We decided to celebrate it by throwing flour at you." Neru smirks.

"It was my idea to do it." Piko proudly states as he comes forward.

Gumi secretly takes a handful of flour in her fist and flings it to Piko's face, erupting laughter from the room. "Flour fight!" The blonde hair tsundere announces. The next thing Gumi can see is white powder flying everywhere. Her friends' and her face is a mess, smudges of flour everywhere on their smiling faces. Gumi grins and decides to join the fun, her past sadness and anger are gone without a trace. She laughs and laughs mirthfully. Sure, it will take a lot of hard work to clean her apartment later on, but right now, she doesn't care. She is thankful for everything she has right now. A messy apartment, flour covered hair, her friends, everything. With all the newfound feeling, Gumi is determine to go on with her life and most importantly, she is determine to confess her feelings to Len.

_Ok, so the flour fight just came into my mind when my friends plan to egg my classmate on his birthday. It's shorter than usual, but please kindly review!_


End file.
